


Дикая жизнь

by EliLynch



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ, где Уолтер и Джесси являются котами.





	

В воздухе отчетливо запахло страхом. Маленький кот, замерший на месте при появлении Хайзенберга, изогнулся кривоватой дугой. По идее, в кошачьем мире такая поза служила предупреждением и должна была говорить другим живым существам о том, что опасная дуга-кот готова отстаивать свои права в битве, но в случае с этим котом проверенная веками тактика не срабатывала. Выглядел он, мягко говоря… Хотя зачем говорить мягко? Выглядел он жалко и, похоже, прекрасно это осознавал, потому что, не меняя позы, попытался боком отползти с заасфальтированной дорожки поближе к кустам.  
Хайзенберг, гордо распушив (местами облезлый, но все еще впечатляющий) коричневый хвост, преградил ему дорогу.  
— Постой-ка, — сказал он, насмешливо глядя на худосочного полосатого незнакомца. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я тебя раньше не видел.  
— Я ищу еду, — напряженным голосом промяучил вторженец. — Пожалуйста, не трогай меня.  
— Ищешь? Ну-ну. Не думаю, что ты умеешь добывать себе пропитание, слишком уж ты тощий.  
— Умею! Немного, — по-прежнему старался хорохориться худосочный кот. На Хайзенберга он смотрел со смесью страха и обиды, и, надо сказать, его глаза взрослому коту как раз понравились. Необычно-большие, очень светлые, они сильно отличались от воинственного темного прищура других бродячих кошек. — Просто меня часто прогоняют рослые коты.  
— То есть, коты вроде меня, — приосанился Хайзенберг. — Сомневаюсь, что ты один на улице выживешь, если уже сейчас не справляешься.  
— Не все на свете должны любить драться. Меня совсем не для такой жизни выращивали. Я должен был быть добрым и ласковым домашним котиком, мои… прежние хозяева специально именно такого выбирали, — попытался оправдаться незнакомец. Хайзенберг решил, что он хочет надавить на жалость.  
— Как по мне, ты именно такой и есть. — насмешливо сказал он. — Мелкий и не умеешь защищаться. Сперва я тебя за котенка принял. Почему же люди тебя на улицу выставили?  
— По-моему, они детей собирались делать. Точнее, дожидались их появления. И все, не нужен я, — уныло вздохнул не-котенок. — То слишком грязный, то много шума от меня. И это не я маленький, а ты здоровенный!  
 _Тоже правда_ , — довольно подумал Хайзенберг, которому уличная жизнь пошла только на пользу. Из располневшего домашнего кота, ежедневно терпевшего занудные сеансы расчесывания шерсти, он превратился (по собственным впечатлениям) в уменьшенную копию льва, грозу района. Опасались его не только другие коты, но также некоторые собаки и чрезмерно нервный почтальон-мексиканец. Почтальону он один раз очень удачно спикировал прямо на голову и подрал когтями его форменную фуражку.  
— Есть коты и побольше, чем я ( _не здесь, но где-то точно есть_ ), — снисходительно сказал Хайзенберг. — Очень плохо, что ты не умеешь драться. На улице все споры решаются именно в стычках. Надо уметь отстаивать свою территорию, защищать убежище и добытую еду. Кроме того, нельзя забывать о собаках. Как ты собираешься с ними справляться, если набросятся?  
— От собак я сумею убежать, — ответил мелкий кот, кажется, радуясь тому, что может хоть чем-то похвастать. — Я быстрый и хорошо умею лазить по деревьям, а они тупые и неповоротливые.  
— Всю жизнь на деревьях не просидишь, — охладил его пыл Хайзенберг. — Кстати, я не просто так упомянул о войнах за территорию. Ты сейчас находишься на моей.  
Мелкий кот снова съежился, зашарил взглядом по ближайшим кустам и деревьям, прикидывая, в какую сторону легче будет удрать.  
— Ты тоже хочешь драться? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Ну, сам же только что говорил, я мало места занимаю. Чем я тебе могу помешать?  
Хайзенберг призадумался, снисходительность в его взгляде сменилась расчетливостью. Конечно, ему ничего не стоило бы взять и выгнать этого маленького труса за невидимую черту, туда, где заканчивалась «его» земля» и начинались владения черного кота по кличке Фринг, но стоило ли идти по самому простому пути? Он смотрел на мелкого кота и видел некоторые… возможности. До сих пор удача сопутствовала ему. Может, и появление этого комка страха стоило расценивать как очередной подарок от судьбы? Прогнать его, в конце концов, он всегда успеет.  
— Нет, прямо сейчас я не настроен драться, — наконец вынес свой вердикт Хайзенберг, — но если ты хочешь тут остаться, то должен доказать свою полезность. Возможно… ты сумеешь залезть в дом, куда у меня пока не получалось проникнуть.  
— А это очень сложно? — опасливо спросил мелкий. — Я раньше ничем подобным не занимался.  
— Нет. Люди часто оставляют окна приоткрытыми, и для такого худого существа, как ты, не составит труда прошмыгнуть внутрь. Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
— Джесси, — ответил мелкий, и Хайзенберг подумал, что кличка эта больше походит на собачью, а не на кошачью, но мелкому подходит все равно. Джесси. Кто-то незначительный и безобидный.  
— А как зовут тебя? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Джесси.  
— Хайзенберг, — с удовольствием ответил большой кот. Это имя ему никто не давал, он выдумал его самостоятельно (говоря по правде, услышал из странной коробки, «телевизора», но эту часть истории он не рассказывал и вскоре начал верить в то, что истинное имя пришло к нему во сне). — Раньше меня называли Уолтом, но это уже значения не имеет.  
— Ого, как пафосно. — Убедившись, что драться с ним не собираются, Джесси чуть-чуть осмелел, перестал гнуть спину и позволил себе тихо фыркнуть в усы. — Почему ты больше не Уолт?  
Услышав его фырканье, Хайзенберг недовольно сощурился. Выгонять-не выгонять, а учить этого недоноска хорошим манерам ему точно придется.  
— Потому что так меня называли прежние хозяева. Они были теми еще глупцами, особенно их сын. Хулиган малолетний. Он постоянно хватал меня как попало, зажимал поперек туловища. Или за хвост тянул. А его родители еще смели ругать меня за то, что я его в отместку царапал и кусал! Да это была самозащита! Выцарапывать ему глаз я точно не планировал, кто же виноват, что он в неподходящий момент повернул голову.  
Джесси сочувственно ойкнул.  
— Ты поэтому оказался на улице?  
— Да. Родители маленького засранца решили меня усыпить! — стоило вспомнить прошлое, как на Хайзенберга снова накатила волна обиды. — Я едва успел выскочить из перевозки и сбежать через кошачью дверцу.  
— Усыпить? В смысле… Ох ты ж… — Джесси из-за страшной истории распушился, и стало заметно, что шерсть у него красивая, чистая, отливающая серебром на солнце.  
— Да-да, именно! — подтвердил его невысказанное предложение Хайзенберг. — Они собирались убить меня! Обсуждали это в открытую, идиоты, думали, что я не понимаю их примитивный язык. Дошли до того, что бешеным меня объявили! Лучше бы своего ребенка на бешенство проверили!  
— Кошмар, — искренне сказал Джесси. — Значит, Уолтом тебя называть не стоит?  
 _Ну, если ты не хочешь тоже остаться одноглазым… Жалко было бы портить такие красивые глаза. Цвет, как у неба в хороший день._  
— Не стоит. Может, и тебе выдумаем новое имя, если заслужишь.  
— Не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Джесси, — это же все равно буду я. Ничего не изменится.  
— А вот тут ты ошибаешься. Когда берешь новое имя, то стараешься ему соответствовать, не замарать неудачами, как первое. Становишься лучше, сильнее… злее. Подумай об этом.  
Джесси смотрел на него с боязливым сомнением.  
— Лучше расскажи мне, что именно я должен буду делать.  
— Да ничего сложного. Проберешься в дом через окно, как я уже говорил, и займешься поисками съестного. Люди очень глупые, хоть и строят из себя королей мира. Они часто забывают еду на обеденных столах или на стойках в кухне. Ты будешь приносить мне все, что найдешь, а я взамен выделю тебе место в убежище и может даже научу охотиться.  
Хайзенберг благоразумно умолчал о непредвиденных сложностях, подстерегавших котов на «простых» заданиях. Люди, к несчастью, отличались не только глупостью и зазнайством, но и жестокостью. Заметив на своей территории кота-воришку, многие из них хватались за тяжелые предметы, а самые агрессивные были готовы убить бездомное животное. У некоторых водились собаки бойцовских пород. Другие ставили решетки на окна, из-за которых коты застревали в оконных проемах. Но зачем сразу пересказывать Джесси все эти ужасы? Вдруг он решит, что его жизнь будет безопаснее без Хайзенберга и откажется от сделки.  
— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь голубя? — дружелюбно осведомился Хайзенберг.  
— Ещё нет. Я в основном в мусоре рылся. Голуби обычно здоровенные, их трудно завалить, а те, что сидят смирно и не отбиваются, наверное, больные. Их я жрать не хочу.  
— Голуби травятся объедками из тех же мусорок, где копался ты, между прочим. _Дурачок. Нам будет проще ловить птиц вместе. Не то, чтобы я не справлялся один…_  
— Да я понимаю, что ты просто так, по доброй душевной со мной делиться не будешь, — перебил Джесси.  
— Верно. Но и обижать просто так не стану.  
Это известие обрадовало Джесси больше, чем он рассчитывал.  
— Круто! — воскликнул он. — Ты первый, кто так решил.  
— Думаю, что наше сотрудничество окажется плодотворным, — изящно взмахнул хвостом Хайзенберг. — Я знаю дома, где остается лишняя еда. Ты знаешь… как оставаться маленьким. Иди за мной, покажу гараж, где я отсиживаюсь по ночам.  
Он отвернулся и двинулся вниз по улице, не проверяя, последует ли за ним новый компаньон. Не прогадал — спустя пару секунд Джесси оказался по правую сторону от него. Расслабившийся, счастливый, тихо мурчащий себе в усы какую-то человеческую мелодию. Мотив показался Хайзенбергу довольно приятным, так что он не стал требовать, чтобы Джесси заткнулся. Наметившееся сотрудничество обещало быть если не плодотворным, то, по крайней мере, скрашивающим одиночество. Хайзенберг ни за что не признался бы вслух, но ему давно уже хотелось, чтобы кто-то смотрел на него так, как Джесси в тот день.  
С уважением.


End file.
